A Hero's Sadness and An Assassin's Hesitation
by CertifiedFangirl15
Summary: (First things first, image IS NOT MINE. All credit goes to 9mg2 on DA) warning: male x hideyoshi (xP just kidding it's male x male) Master Assassin Kuda is sent to assassinate God Atro. But does he really have the heart to kill someone so..stunning? Could he possibly end someone who was currently crying? A broken Urias meant a weak Atro, but Kuda hesitated. Why?
1. Grief and Surprises

Hello. Standard Disclaimer applied. I do not own anything nor do I make profit out of this.

God Atro fell to his knees as he felt fatigue and pain take over his body. He was panting and breathing heavily, his vision slightly blurry. He looked around the place he once called home, now reduced to nothing but piles of debris and rubble. He forced himself to sit up, his tears starting to fall and run down his pale cheeks. The monastery was completely destroyed and nothing could be salvaged. Atro felt the pain in his chest as he looked around to see nothing but ash. He cringed at all the memories he had in this place, as he remembered them all. The memories he made with the people he loved, the training he went through, how he obtained his weapon Urias.. It all seemed useless. Yes he had obtained a noble title, he was a hero, but all that felt like nothing to him now.

"What is the use of my power if I couldnt even protect my home?" He asked himself, his voice raspy. He fumbled around to look for his partner, Urias. The legendary sword was located a few meters from him, although broken. Atro picked up the weapon and he held it, and he was relieved it wasn't taken. It was still intact but it was going to fall to pieces soon. The fight he just had was something he wasn't expecting, as he assumed that only one demon came to wreak havoc. He still couldnt believe that he failed in protecting his home.

(The fight scene/flashback.)

"Tsk. Why are Medusa and Lily's underlings here?" He exclaimed, preparing for the assault.

Skeleton kings, imps, and succubi were everywhere. They weren't much of a problem to Atro, although their numbers bugged him. As he started to slay the intruders, he felt the rustling of leaves and footsteps. He turned around to see a figure he hasn't seen before.

"W-who are you? What are you doing here?" Atro asked. The man, who was clad in white armor, suddenly charged Atro and started attacking him. The stranger was quick, and he was agile as he danced with his spear, which missed Atro a few inches. The man didnt speak, and Atro could feel the piercing gaze behind the helmet. Thinking that talking was no use, he chraged at the man, wanting to end this quick. His questions would have to wait later.

"What..is your purpose?" Atro asked through gritted teeth as their weapons clashed.

His opponent still remained quiet. They continued to fight, Atro moving and striking fast. He managed to pierce the man's armor, and next he was able to loosen his helmet. The figure immediately stepped back, covering the revealed half of his face. The Knight suddenly disappeared as he prepared to strike the armor-clad opponent, only to be greeted by a thrust of a spear to his shoulder. Then, the assailant withdrew, leaving the blonde with questions and a bleeding wound. He looked back, ready to ward off the pests, but his eyes widened as he saw a mass of green goo devouring the demons one by one.

'What in the world is happening?'

(End of flashback)

He let out a small laugh, contemplating on how weak he was and why he couldn't stand a chance against that green gooey being. He coughed out blood, and he clutched his bleeding shoulder. He felt so weak, and his body shook with his every effort of standing. He thought he heard something so he looked around. Unbeknownst to him, another presence started to get closer. This time, it was an assassin, with dark armor and dark colored hair. His chains were about to strike when the bloody hero glanced at the tree he was perched on, his face tired, bloody, and he was crying. Atro couldn't see him, but he could. The assassin suddenly felt a strong surge of pity and surprise, as he caught himself unable to look away. Their eyes met, sad blue meeting surprised onyx. The merchant saw through crimson and tears, and he realized that this target was..beautiful. The target had a slim body, a possible result from training, hair that was neatly kept in a braid, and..'Get a hold of yourself Kuda!' .

He was told that he needed to get rid of a certain male, and he started doubting himself. He caught himself blushing and hid. He sighed, knowing that it was partly his fault for not listening to his employer.

'Is this the target? They said it was a man?!' ... Silence engulfed the area and Atro collapsed.

After thinking and pondering for minutes, he concluded:

'I must be wrong then. She could be his sister or something.'

Kuda started to move, as he was planning to kidnap the 'girl' for info, he swiftly hid behind the leaves as he heard voices nearing. He craned his head and saw a female clad in blue and ice, followed by males that had weapons coated in flames, thunder, and leaves. He could tell they awakened, judging by their auras. All of them were running toward his supposed target and he decide it was time to go.

Eze and Lance immediately noticed Kuda's presence, causing the assassin to flee from the spot. They looked at each other, knowing that they had the same feeling.

"Who was that just now?" Eze started.

"I have no idea. But one thing is for sure, I don't like him." Lance replied in monotone.

Eze looked at his companion, wondering if Lance was even capable of feelings.

"Oi oi I thought Selena had the power of ice?" The thunder god smirked, hitting the green haired male's shoulder. Lance sent a glare of daggers and was about to retort, but was cut off by Vargas and Selena.

"Hey! Why are you just standing there!? Atro is badly hurt!" Selena's voice full of worry.

"Selena calm down. Atro is fine. He just needs some rest. " Vargas said, carrying Atro in his arms. Lance picked up Urias, while Eze assisted Vargas.

"B-but, he's bleeding-"

"I told you, its fine. Um, could you kindly find Titania?" Vargas asked with a smile that caused the girl to blush. She hurriedly went to find the fairy.

The three males followed after her, all of them heading towards Lance's place. It was the nearest after all. They all walked together in silence, Lance and Eze occasionally stealing glances at Vargas.

"What are those looks for?" Vargas asked, slightly annoyed.

Lance could not help but smirk, and Eze smiled wide.

"Well, me and Lance are wondering why you carry Atro like that.?"

"Vargas, you just made Atro look more feminine" Lance pointed.

The flame warrior slightly colored and sighed. "Well, believe it or not I'm actually scared of carrying Atro like how you carried Lance before. Also, if I carried him on my back, his injuries could get worse." He looked at Eze, knowing that Lance hated the thunder god for days because of how he literally dragged the 'Lancer' across the field after a battle.

"I was tired back then! Plus Lance is heavy-" he was cut off as Lance slapped his back. Hard.

They neared their destination and they were about to bicker some more, until they went quiet as Atro let out a cough. Eze was about to tell Vargas about the presence they felt, but Lance silenced him and whispered, "Tell them after Atro recovers." Eze could only nod.

Hi! CF15 here :3

Well, i finally had the inspiration to write Brave Frontier stories after I read Kuda's story!

XD I was really surprised you know? XD haha well this is it for chapter 1.

As for my BF, I'm currently at level 98, and my squad leader is Master Assassin Kuda.

My name there is Zero, and I am broke.

Till the next chapter! Byieeeeee ?


	2. Recovery and Disbelief

Hi! Here it is! The second chapter! Standard disclaimer applied.. I own nothing and gain you so much to those who read and reviewed! I shall use your constructive criticism well :3 well on to the story!

Atro [POV] {this happens around 9 pm)

I opened my eyes to see the faces of my comrades, all looking down at me as they loomed over the slightly inclined bed. Their faces showed great concern and worry, and the thought eased me. I tried to give them a smile, but I couldn't do it. I should have greeted them but, I couldn't. The heavy pain in my chest was too much, and before I knew it, my tears were already coming out. I covered my face with my right arm, since I couldn't use my left. I felt arms gently hugging me, and I realized that it was Selena. She was whispering comforting words, rubbing my back and stroking my hair. I hugged her back, and I cried on her shoulder. She really had this warm presence, and it's no question why we treat her as a beloved sister.

"Atro..." I could tell she was choosing her words carefully, because she knows that careless words could easily send me into even greater despair. The room had a silent atmosphere, but it was nowhere awkward. After a few minutes of silence, I removed myself from the Ice Goddess and tried to sit up. The others shifted, Lance sat in a chair, Eze made himself comfortable wit the floor, and Vargas and Selena helped me. I managed to sit upright, but the sudden action stung my shoulder. I winced in pain, and Selena wiped my tears and sweat with a damp washcloth. My body was really heavy, and I was hurting all over. I reached for the mirror beside the bed. I looked really messy, my hair sticking out in some places as it wasn't in it's braid, and my whole body covered up in bandages. I set down the mirror and Lance handed me Urias.

"Galant fixed the physical damages, but he said that only you could restore it's power." He smiled. "It was kinda hard to get him to work fast though, since Stya, Alma and Oboro paid to visit."

"T-thanks.." I was finally able to flash a small smile, and that alone lightened up everyone's faces. Vargas gave me a glass of water, and I received assistance from Selena. The atmosphere was already light, so I took the liberty of breaking the silence.

"What happened after I collapsed?" I asked in a soft voice.

Everyone looked at each other, and I just stared at them. I saw Lance nod, and he stood up form his chair. He began.

"Well..."

{30 minutes later}

"So that's how we found you, bleeding and unconscious." Lance looked at me, making sure I listened well. "Oh.. Right." I replied. I then proceeded to tell them of my attacker, the man clad in white armor and used a spear. Vargas told me that the man was probably Centurion Melchio, who was rumored to come from the skies and who slaughtered and attacked a village. No one knew why he would attack people though. Disregarding that, Drevas's wielder said that they looked for me after I suddenly disappeared, and they caught a glimpse of the green goo as they headed towards the monastery. He told me they didnt fight it, and that finding me was the first priority. They were basically radiating warmth, and it was something that I needed. I'm really lucky to have friends like them. I felt a chill run down my spine as I felt eyes on me. I had a grin on as I heard brave words from a loud mouth and yellow hair.

" Dude, you are a male right?" Eze suddenly asked, eyes glued to my face. Vargas face palmed, Selena held her giggles, while Lance sighed and proceeded to hit the thunder idiot. He didn't need to though.

My hands acted on impulse and I grabbed the nearest thing, which was the washcloth, and with a speed I didn't know I had before,chucked it at his face.I knew he said it to change the serious atmosphere, but I wont deny that hitting him with something was the first thing that came in my mind. Everyone laughed, and I found myself laughing as well.

Kuda [POV]

I cursed out loud as I opened the door to my room. Why? Why did I even hesitate?! Now, due to my foolishness, the payment for the job is gonna decrease! I sighed and ruffled my hair, taking off my mask. I dropped myself on the couch, and I closed my eyes, hoping to get some sleep.

(5 minutes later)

"ARGHH!" I exclaimed. "I can't sleep. And it's that girl's fault! Why did she have to look at me with those eyes?! Plus, the orders given to me were vague!" I mumble to myself.

I stood up and opened my window, and I just stood there, my arms crossed. I felt the moonlight on my face, and my thoughts wandered to the person I saw earlier. She was definitely beautiful, with eyes that captured my gaze instantly and the look she had on her face was just...

"KUDA!" My door slammed open and I swiftly whipped my chains towards to door. I stopped when I saw it was just Lucca, with a wide grin. I withdrew my weapon as his face had a childish look, and I guess something good happened. I don't get why he always comes to me though.

"I DID IT! I FREAKIN DID IT!" He exclaimed.

" Is that all you came for?"

"YES"

" If that is all, then congrats on whatever happened. Now would you kindly go out and let me sleep?" I sighed.

The green haired nuisance smirked. "Pfft you? Sleep? You were gazing into the moon! Did that pretty girl really mess you up?" The prick is now laughing.

"Your fairy is annoying" I said. He always lets his summons roam freely at night. I looked away and continued staring at the moon.

"Hmph. Well I'll tell you something about that 'male' siren that captured you." I froze and then I looked at him with confused eyes. "What?!" I exclaimed.

"You heard me. The person you saw earlier was Atro. Your target. I have to say, it was fortunate that his face was cute. At least his life was prolonged."

The green fairy prick smirked. He was holding his laughter. He ran out the door as he burst into laughter, his fairy closing it. I was feeling embarrassed and I looked into the mirror. I was definitely red. I remained silent, and disturbed. I was silent, because I couldn't believe Atro looked like a girl, and I am GREATLY disturbed that my opinion still didn't change. Ever since I saw him earlier, my mind was restless. I tried to think of the reason why I couldn't keep his face out of my mind, and...I think...

"I shall see those eyes again" I mumbled. I got my stuff and head out the window. I need to relax. For some weird reason, I want to see him.

Hehe. I guess I have to end chapter 2 here.. I'm really sorry for updating with a somewhat short one...

I'm having a bit of trouble writing Kuda's point of view and parts, but rest assured I will figure it out. I will try to update as early as tomorrow, and maybe light and dark may meet. :

Btw, the promotional vid of BF was..err... Not nice? XD i still wish the game had an anime adaptation or something.

Anyways, thank you so much for reading! See next chapter! Byieeee :}


	3. Laughter and Amazement

**AHW YIS THIRD CHAPTER! I'm very sorry that this came out late xD [got lazy, was too busy playing Darkness Reborn] anyways.. MERRY CHRISTMAS TO ALL OF U! I want Jack Frost (BF and Dreamworks versions so bad : **

**Standard disclaimer: own nothing, gain nothing. **

...

**Atro [POV] (around midnight) **

After a round of very bad puns from Eze and standard bickering courtesy of Vargas and Lance vs Selena, everyone miraculously fell asleep except for me. They must be really tired. I removed the blanket from my body and tried to stand. I wobbled at first but I managed. I slowly walked over to the open window, and I found myself staring at the moonlight. My thoughts drifted away and the only thought I had was how the moon looked so beautiful. A calm night breeze blew inside the room and it made me relax. I breathed in the scent of the forest, a small smile forming on my lips. I was too enticed by the moon's glow that I didn't notice that my shoulder was bleeding until I heard a small gasp from the Ice Goddess.

**Selena [POV] **

I woke up when I heard small footsteps and the rustling of sheets. I sat up, and rubbed my eyes as I got out of my sleepy daze. My gaze went to the weapons carefully placed on the table, and I trailed my eyes to the place I fell asleep. I immediately turned red as I realized where I snuggled, or rather who I snuggled with. All my thoughts went haywire.

I fell asleep on the chest of a certain Flame warrior with red hair and red eyes. What's worse, I can't stand! He had his arms around my waist!

"KYA!" I gasped. I immediately covered my mouth and noticed that Atro was awake and was looking at me with surprised blue eyes. I waved him a little greeting and he sheepishly grinned when he saw my position. He quickly turned his attention somewhere, and I noticed that his shoulder was bleeding, the blood staining his white shirt.

Without a second thought, I immediately rushed to Atro, not caring about the fact that I pushed a still sleeping Vargas to the floor. Now his head was resting against Eze's stomach while the thunder idiot's head rested near Lance's feet, since Lance fell asleep on the chair.

**Atro[POV] **

Selena rushed to me and I felt a bit of pity for Vargas who just fell. She sat me on the bed and carefully removed my shirt, folded it, and started to change my bandages. Her fingers looked so graceful and she was fast. I smiled at her and realized something.

"Uhm Selena," i spoke.

"What?" She said in a calm voice, not bothering to be quiet since the others were DEEPLY asleep. She already finished my bandage and went for the drawers.

"I don't have clothes left." I muttered.

The look on her eyes made me regret my words instantly, as a small, but kinda creepy smile appeared on her features. I got a clear glimpse of the drawer's content and I was filled with dread.

"Uhm...I'm not so sure..that I..will wear those" I quietly said.

"Well if you want to be naked then be my guest." She smirked. Oh how could I be so stupid and forget that Selena has this habit of forcing me to wear female clothes!

"Ughhhhh" I had no choice but to comply, and I let her do what she wanted.

_(10 minutes later)_

**Normal POV**

Selena squealed in excitement as she finished. Atro was now wearing a small, sleeveless white dress that ended up to his knees, a blue ribbon was tied around his waist like a belt and he was wearing white doll shoes. Not only that, his long hair was tied neatly into a long braid, but his bangs were held in place by a small blue hairpin that complemented his eyes perfectly. The Princess eyed her design carefully, as if she finished dressing up a doll. All of Atro's masculinity disappeared, and he completely and totally looked like a girl. The bandages looked appealing for a strange reason.

"You really came prepared did you?" Was all Urias' wielder could say. He was covering his face with his hands. For some reason his voice was weird, it sounded a little bit higher.

"Hey! It's unfair that you are curvier than me" she pouted.

The trap- or rather, feminine Atro looked at her and decided he needed air.

"I'm going out for a bit..I need some fresh air" he stated and head for the door. At last he could walk already. He didn't want the others to wake up and see him in his current state.

"At this hour? Well, fine i guess. Just don't push yourself okay?" The real female said as Atro closed the door.

The boy walked out of the house and strolled along the pathways along Lance's huge garden. His dress made it easier to walk, and, he may not admit it to the others, but he has grown pretty used to this. Selena had dressed him up countless of times before. He kept walking and found a small bench that was facing a little lake, that wonderfully reflected the moonlight and Atro found the view stunning. He sat down, the cool night breeze blowing through his loosely tied braid. He really liked places that gave off a serene feel and the pain in his shoulder felt like it was slowly disappearing.

He was too caught up and he didnt notice another presence.

**Kuda[POV] **

So..I went out to calm my nerves and I have no idea where the hell I am. I looked around, and noticed a small lake. I dragged my feet, and I saw something that made me stop.

There, sitting on a bench, was a stunningly gorgeous woman. I couldnt quite see her face but one could tell she's beautiful. I carefully hid behind the leaves and quietly made my way to her.

When did I become such a creep? I approached the side of the bench where she wasn't looking. She seemed fixated on something. She had a shoulder wound though, and for some weird reason I wanted to gut the guy who was responsible for that.

As I got nearer, I noticed that she was wearing a small white dress that ended up to her knees, and she had blue accents. Her blonde hair was loosely tied in a braid. I was too busy admiring her that I made a wrong step and stepped over a twig. She heard the noise and she immediately whipped her head in my direction. I walked out of the leaves and our eyes met. I was instantly entranced and all I could was stare at her. She had a blue hairpin that perfectly complemented her eyes. The world beautiful isn't even enough to describe her.

She also looked at me, surprised eyes reflecting mine.

**Normal POV**

Kuda was captured by the girl's eyes. The girl or rather, Atro, couldn't help but stare at him in return. He was stunned at how this guy looked so gorgeous, despite the fact that he came out from the bushes. He tried to say something, but he felt the pain return to his shoulder. He broke the eye contact and winced in pain, his shoulder was hurting more than ever and he didn't know why. The assassin immediately went to his side, carefully grabbing Atro's arm. The skin contact sent weird feelings to both of them, but it was ignored as Kuda broke the ice.

"Here, let me see..." His voice was husky and Atro instantly liked hearing it.

...

**END! HAH! OMG IT HAS COME TO THIS! **

**Okay, so I decided to not make this hardcore male x male, since not all would like it. I'll just make this story fluffy. But that doesn't mean that I wont write something explicit though... *insert evil giggle* i will upload as a different story of course. **

**Thanks for reading! Byieeeeeee **


	4. Space and Conflict

**Ey! So yeah. New chapter! Yay! **

**I hate writer's block so much. [disclaimer: own nothing, gain nothing. Credits to gumi) **

**Happy New Year guys! Here's to another year of anime, procrastination, and internet! **

***toasts a glass of orange juice* Another year of Brave Frontier! **

**I feel that this rating is gonna be changed due to harsh words xD **

***i think I got Atro and Kuda's eye color wrong but i really love blue and onyx :D* **

**P.S. Prepare to see ALOT of dokis ( sfx for heartbeat used in anime..in case confusion arises, i find the word cute) **

**...**

** Atro [POV]**

I was too busy admiring the gorgeous view that I incredibly did not notice this man. I sighed. I really should stop spacing out...

The dark haired guest slowly emerged from where he came from, and I was enticed the instant I saw his eyes. The moonlight shone on his face and..wow.. He was handsome. I bet girls swoon whenever they see him. Our eyes met and we suddenly found out that breaking the contact was near impossible right now. There was definitely something in those eyes that attracts me to him... What could that be?

*doki* ?! Why the heck is my heart starting to beat so fast?

*doki* AH! I am a male! A MAAAAALEEEEEE!

*doki* someone kill me now.. I love you Urias.. Eze, I shall haunt you...Master Zelban, thank you...

The rustling of the wind caused by the wind snapped me from my never ending thoughts. I noticed the visitor had light dark armor, and I could see chains attached to his arm. This guy must be an assassin no doubt, and I dont even have Urias with me... but... Why dont I feel threatened?

**Kuda [POV]**

Well damn. This is awkward. Those blue eyes are really something. Without realizing, I started to move closer, small footsteps that were careful in not scaring her. Women are sensitive after all.

*doki* hm?

*doki* what?...

*doki* my chest...

I looked at her overall appearance and once again I couldnt move.

*DOKI!* GAAAAH WHAT THE- WHY ARE YOU THUMPING SO LOUDLY AT A TIME LIKE THIS.?!

*doki* *doki* *doki* *doki* *DOKIIIIIIIIIII*

Despite the inner turmoil that was in my traitor of a chest, I managed to pull off a calm demeanor. The lady was silent, and she was intensely gazing at me. I don't feel creeped out though. I think if it was any other girl I would have hightailed it. I was about to introduce myself when her face suddenly twisted in pain, and she gripped her shoulder.

...even in pain she looks good... WTF IS HAPPENING TO ME?! I cast away my inner thoughts and Without a second thought, my body acted without permission.

**Normal [POV] **

"Here, let me see" A calm, stern voice rang through the night. It was an ice breaker, although not your average one. Atro was quite surprised at the action but the pain was too great that he couldnt even complain. The guy's voice distracted him anyway. The newcomer carefully took Atro's arm and he looked at it.

"It's gonna be fine. Your body is recovering so it wont be much of a surprise if its painful." He said. As he said this, Atro couldnt take his eyes off of him and he just kept staring. Kida noticed this and he pulled away, now sitting on the other side of the bench.

"Kuda" the dark haired man introduced himself. The other male was flustered, his cheeks turning pink.

"Ah..A-" Atro was suddenly cut off.

"OIIIII! KUDAAAAAA! WHERE THE HECK ARE YOU?!" Came a pitched voice. Out of the bushes, came Lucca, his fairy following him. Kuda glared at him and Atro glanced at him. They were about to speak when-

"Who are you and what are you doing here?" Another voice was getting closer, and the bushes revealed Lance, closely followed by Vargas and Selena, and Eze was last, still rubbing his eyes. Lance pointed Drevas at Kuda, and Vargas marked Lucca. Atro was surprised, 'how did this happen?!'.

"Um..guys...calm down..this is.." Atro said, his voice nervous"

"..."

The other Heroes of Light glared at Lucca and Kuda, and finally Eze noticed the atmosphere.

As he heard Atro stutter, he immediately got into a stance.

"Yeah! Listen to the little lady would ya? I just came here to get something after all." Lucca stated. He turned to Kuda "Psst, Mr. Lovesick! We need to go back"

"OH NO YOU DONT!" Eze charged at Lucca while the others went for Kuda. Selena threw Urias and Atro caught it but what he did next surprised everyone.

With amazing speed, Atro rushed and blocked Eze's sword, who was about to hit Lucca.

"Calm down!" The boy in the dress shouted. Everyone stilled, but Selena couldnt stop her ice in time.

"Look out!"

Atro saw a glimpse of a figure in front of him before everything turned black.

...

**Yo! Happy New Year! :D i'm terribly sorry if this chapter sucked.. Writer's block ruined everything **

**thanks for reading! Byieeeee**


	5. Tension and Glares

**Hi! I'm so sorry for leaving you guys since New Year. I'm a bad writer T-T **

**I wasn't really able to focus much on my writing these past few months, but now I am finally free! Hoorah for summer! (Here in my country ) Graduation passed by so fast xD**

**Enough about me, on with the story! I'm sorry that this is a bit short.**

**_"Look out!" Was all Atro heard before everything went dark. _**

**...**

As the words left Selena's mouth, everyone stopped what they were doing and whipped their heads towards her. They caught a glimpse of the ice and before they knew it, the Heroes of Light dashed towards Atro, who was right in the middle of the ice's path.

They ran as fast as they can, but they realized that the ice was too fast. Just when the ice was only a few meters away, they caught a glimpse of a shadow. Not a moment too soon, Kuda made his appearance and hugged Atro, sheilding him. He braced himself for impact but it never came.

All they heard was the loud crashing of ice against something hard.

Ice shards flew around due to the strong impact of whatever the ice hit. Everyone had to close their eyes to shield them. The first one to open their eyes was Eze. The lightning god squinted and made out a muscular figure in the moonlight. The person seemed to be holding a shield in one hand, and a weapon on the other. Eze couldn't really make out who it was so he patted Lance's shoulder. Lance opened his eyes and was surprised to see the figure in front of Kuda and Atro, currently recovering from a defensive stance. The moonlight shed a bit of light on a handsome face.

Now that they could see clearly, the man indeed had a shield and something that looked like a knight's jousting sword. He had slick brown hair, and his muscular build was enhanced by the tight muscle shirt he was wearing. He wore jeans that fit his legs just right. He looked like a model, the moonlight adding to his somewhat serious demeanor and overall masculinity. One would think his weapons were a bit odd for his outfit, but somehow it seemed to fit perfectly. He turned to face Kuda.

**Kuda POV**

'Who in the world is this?' I asked in my mind and shook off the thought as I looked down and saw the little lady in my arms, eyes closed and her face looked like she was in pain. I ignored the tall man looming over us and paid attention to her shoulder. It was bleeding, but not much blood came out. I was about to dash and take her somewhere I could treat her, but then I remembered my position. I felt a somewhat strong grip on my shoulder, and turns out it was the tall person. He spoke with a deep, masculine voice that sounded way different than my own husky accent. The lady in my arms stirred, and slowly opened her eyes.

"Excuse me, I believe you have no right to touch that person" I met his gaze and calm, dark brown eyes greeted me.

**Atro POV**

"Look out!" I saw the ice and tried to dodge, but my shoulder acted up and the sudden pang of pain caused me to lose my footing. The action immediately drained my energy, and I found it hard to stand, let alone evade. Next thing I knew, warm arms wrapped around me before I lost consciousness.

(Skip to where Kuda and the tall man were 'conversing')

"Excuse me, I believe you have no right to touch that person" This voice... I slowly opened my eyes.

**I'm sorry but I have to end it here today. The next chapter should be uploaded within the next 24 hours since I'm still racking my brain for Brave Frontier related stuff. Please forgive me for this. ^^v **

**Guessed the new guy yet? Oh yeah, I'd like to remind you that I don't really follow everything in the game and I may have altered his appearance a bit. (Dont kill me) **

**To the lovely people who read, follow, favorite and review my stories, thanks so much 3 **

**-CertifiedFangirl15**


	6. Hurt and Happiness

**Reminder: I do not own the characters here and I just want to write a fic on how I wanted them to act. My imagination has gone wild. **

**I'll spill it out. The new guy? Well, he looks like that since I dont know how he truly looks and I kinda imagined him to be like that. Who is he? Hint: My fave DARK unit who's Brave bursts are excellent for defense. :3 sorry if I made him look weird to you.**

**_Normal PoV_**

"Excuse me, I believe you have no right to touch that person"

Atro squirmed in Kuda's arms for a bit, and when his eyes landed on the tall man, he immediately stood up, ignoring his shoulder. Kuda was immediately forgotten and was even slightly pushed back. Atro could feel tears in his eyes since he missed this person, and it's been a long time since he last saw him. Atro went straight for a hug, almost causing them to lose balance. The man hugged Atro back and both of them smiled.

Kuda on the other hand stood up and disappeared only to appear beside Lucca. Atro didnt notice but the others did.

"We're going. The sun will rise soon." Kuda's voice seemed lower, heavy with strong emotion.

"Someone's jealous eh?" Came Lucca's reply, but the assassin ignored him. Lucca sighed, and before they turned around, he spoke to the Heroes,

"I just came here to retrieve my idiot of a dorm mate since it's his turn to clean, and it seems like this baby got lost. I assure you we had no intentions of harming you guys. Oh, and I'll remember you Thunder Idiot!" And with that, they disappeared into the forest.

"GET BACK HERE YOU GIRLY ASS FAIRY!" Eze shouted and was about to go on, but Lance immediately shushed him. With a fist. Needless to say, the thunder god instantly blacked out. "Sorry not sorry" Lance said in monotone, with a stoic face that depicted no worry for Eze.

"Remind me not to get on Lance's nerves." whispered Vargas into Selena's ear. The maiden turned beet red, and she stuttered. "S-sure". Selena met Vargas' eyes accidentally and his smiling face made her melt. She quickly turned away. "L-lets go..."

They made their way to where Atro and the guy were still hugging. Selena walking with Vargas, and Lance dragging Eze. They looked at each other and jumped both of them, causing everyone to fall to the ground. They started laughing.

"We missed you!" Atro, Vargas, Selena and Lance said in unison. Eze still on the ground out cold.

"Haha, its good to be back." The man looked around and noticed a face was missing. They all sat up and Lance pointed to where Eze was. "There."

"Atro! Your shoulder!" Selena exclaimed, gaining the attention of the others, Eze forgotten.

"Lance, we'll head back ahead ok? You're in chrage of Eze." The tall man said, picking up Atro bridal style.

"Why do you always carry me like this!" Atro exclaimed, embarrassed.

"May I remind you who's wearing a dress?" Vargas cut in. Selena giggled and all Atro could do was keep quiet and turn red.

**_{THE BIG REVEEEEEEEEAL} _**

They were walking towards Lance's house, the three of them chatting. Atro fell asleep due to the exhaustion his wound brought him.

"Its been a long time! I almost couldn't recognize you in those clothes!" Selena said.

"Haha, I had to wear them for undercover purposes and my armor just slowed me down. The mission was incredibly fast paced, but I have no idea why it took so long to finish. I'm just glad that's over."

"We're really happy you know," Vargas smiled. "Welcome back, Magress."

**_Bonus: Lance and Eze_**

Lance looked at the other's retreating backs and then to Eze. He noticed that he was already drooling and dirty. He wanted to follow the others and planned to leave Eze behind.

"He's not a kid anymore. He can handle himself. " Lance said to himself. And just as he was about to turn back, a hand held his foot, startling him. The hand pulled, causing the Earth warrior to fall down. "DAMMIT EZE LET GO OF ME." Drevas' wielder finally exploded.

The hand maintained its grip and Lance could hear soft words. He leaned in closer to Eze and was surprised to hear those words from the idiot.

"Dont leave me,.. Please.."

Lance stiffened, unsure about what he just heard. He suddenly found himself flipped over, so now he was lying on the ground and Eze on top.

"WHY DIDNT YOU SAY ANYTHING? HAVE YOU BEEN AWAKE ALL THIS TIME?!" Lance exclaimed, his hands covering his face.

Eze chuckled. "Thought I would surprise you. Looks like you fell for it." Eze stood up and offered a hand to Lance. "If you want to knock me out for a longer period of time, punch harder." He smiled a toothy smile.

"Shut up. Let's go." Lance took Eze's hand and head off together. Eze was smiling and humming while Lance followed, a slight blush creeping up his face.

'Of all the people why did it have to be him?!' Lance said to himself while trying to forget what just happened.

**_Bonus 2: Kuda and Lucca_**

"KUDA!" Lucca yelled. Recently, his 'companion' seemed to be a bit down, and the surprising fact was that he turned down a mission that had a huge reward. He recieved no answer, and stormed up to his room. He kicked down the door with,

"I'M KIND ENOUGH TO MAKE YOU FOOD NOW HURRY DOWN AND DON'T WASTE MY EFFORT." came Lucca. His fairy closely following behind.

"No one asked you to, and I'm not hungry." Kuda answered, the gloominess evident in his voice. He was lying on the couch his face covered by a book.

Lucca understood what was happening so he took a seat on his bed that faced the couch.

"You don't even have evidence that he-, I mean, she was with that guy. Personally I dont think they're dating." He played with words a bit.

"I don't care about your opinion."

"You're emotionally hurt aren't you?"

No answer.

"Why are you even sulking? There are other pretty girls out there." And with that, Kuda stood up and faced the deity ruler.

"Those eyes I saw moments ago were the same as his. She looked so familiar and I just wanted to take her away."

Lucca sighed. "Atro and her are the same. One person. His feminine side came out so that's why you couldnt recognize him at first." Kuda sat back down, saying

"I dont care. I just want him."

'Damn this guy has become a lovesick puppy' Lucca thought.

"Tell you what, I'll help you get him, but you have to think of a plan on how to capture his heart."

"Fine. What the hell do you want in exchange?" Kuda grumbled.

"There's the Kuda I know! I want you to bake me cookies. For a week."

Lucca ran out with a smile, while Kuda face palmed. He smiled a bit and started devising a plan.

**LOL. I had fun writing this. XD **

**I'm making almost everyone gay T-T well this is a fanfic after all :)**

**Ahw Magress :D I wrote this in a way that the Six Heroes would be really close to each other. Like how Vargas and Selena could act as the caring parents, Magress the reliable eldest brother, and Lance, Eze and Atro were the kids in a family. **

**Teehee! See ya next chapter! **

**-CF15**


	7. Camaraderie and Friendships

Hello! This chapter has random scenes in it so bear with me lol. I decided that I'd show a bit of how things are at Lucca and Kuda's place so I wrote a little something, i really appreciate your reviews, favorites and the like and they helped me get back into writing. Thank you so much! :)

Disclaimer: Brave Frontier and its characters belong to their respective owners. I gain nothing and own nothing.

-**_2 days later-_**

Lucca hummed a joyful tune while he was busy around the kitchen. He was in a good mood so he decided to make breakfast for himself and the lovesick puppy upstairs. His summons were also helping him, and the scene somehow looked like something from a disney movie without the happy animals. As he placed the last touch, which was a glass of orange juice, he took off his green apron and headed upstairs. He hummed another tune but stopped as he realized he was about to knock on the assassin's door. A single thought came in his head.

'Screw knocking.'

And with that, he kicked open Kuda's door while shouting.

"RISE AND SHINE YOU POOR EXCUSE FOR A FRIEND." Lucca shouted with a playful tune, not really meaning any of his words. He scanned the room, which had a small sofa, a bookshelf, a double sized bed and a bed table where Kuda's chains were placed. No answer. Silence. The room was dark and the curtains were closed.

"Oi. I didnt mean what I said..unless you want me to?"

.

.

.

.

.

Nothing.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Lucca sighed and sat down on his sofa and turned on a lamp. He didn't want to touch Kuda's windows because the assassin had placed a special type of trap that could cut you any moment. 'Maybe he went out or something.' The green haired deity ruler started to get sad, so he summoned a cat. A small, fluffy white kitten with a green ribbon around it's neck that matched it's emerald eyes appeared. The kitten jumped on his lap and started rubbing its head against Lucca's arm while purring cutely. The green summoner giggled.

Everything was calm and the sadness faded a bit, all because of the little creature. Lucca almost forgot what his purpose was until he heard a thud, followed by a groan. He turned his head toward the bed, but no one was there. Curios, he inched closer, the kitten still in his arms.

"Kuda?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

...

...

..

"AHH!" Lucca exclaimed as he felt a hand grab his foot, the shock making him drop the cat. The kitty landed but was pulled under the bed by something. It disappeared from Lucca's sight with a somewhat loud and strained 'meoooow'.

The hand let go of him and he regained his balance. Once again the room stayed quiet for a moment until he heard shuffling. The thing that took his cat was going to reveal itself soon, and somehow Lucca stepped back.

A creepy, dark figure started to crawl out from under the bed, and it had a gloomy aura. Anyone would be scared crapless by now but the deity ruler wanted his cat back. Once the figure was completely out, he immediately and fearlessly stomped down on the figure, earning a loud 'oof' followed by an 'ow'. Lucca couldnt see cleary so he called his fairy to open the windows. Apparently they weren't magic proof.

"Give me back my kitty" he growled. Bright light shone inside the room after the windows were opened, and Lucca stared down at the creepy figure, also known as Kuda.

"You look so pathetic. Now, before you say anything, give me back my cat, go downstairs and eat. Or else." The green haired male removed his foot to allow Kuda to stand.

...

Kuda slowly lifted his head up, eyes squinting as the morning light hit his face. His black shirt was somewhat crumpled, his hair a huge a mess, and...his eyes..were swollen. The light made him look like he was in a scene, but Lucca scoffed it off. The dark haired chain wielder sat up, still somewhat half asleep and daydreaming.

'HOLY FUDGE HE WASNT CRYING WAS HE?!'

Lucca's mood got better as the kitty crawled out and purred. He crouched down as he opened his arms for the kitty while Kuda was rubbing his eyes. As the kitty walked with little steps, the stealth master grabbed the kitty when it passed him. Before Lucca could react, he stood up, and went downstairs. Lucca tried to hold in his laughter as he caught a glimpse of Kuda's slightly happy face as he looked down and cuddled the ball of fluff in his arms.

The green haired prick (according to Kuda) followed.

-**_Time skip, they finished eating, got dressed, and are in Kuda's room.- _**

Kuda sat on the sofa, bent over and head low. He was thinking of a lot of stuff, a weird yet gloomy aura forming around him. Lucca sensed this and he thinks that 'moping' and 'Kuda' dont quite mix. He thought of a way to get him back into his former self, the proud, firm, and intimidating presence he was.

"You suck at making plans." That statement earned Lucca a glare. 'At least he can glare properly now .~.' After what seemed like hours of thinking, The deity ruler thought of something. He ran to where Kuda was and stood in front him. The fairy took a small device and pressed play. A tune was playing and Lucca was feeling it.

"What. ?" The onyx eyed male asked, slightly annoyed.

Lucca made a pose that didn't suit him and sang along as the song played.

"Let's go to the be-each!" Kuda facepalmed.

-**_after lunch,Lance's house_**-

"Let's go to the beach!" Eze and Selena suddenly blurted out loud. The others looked at them and thought it wasn't really such a bad idea. Everyone of the six Heroes were now in Lance's living room. The guys wore muscle shirts and shorts, all except Atro. Apparently, Atro lost to Selena in a game of truth or dare last night and now he had to dress up and wear the clothes the crystal maiden would pick out for him.

'I'm so good at games, really.' Atro mentally slapped his himself for getting into this...predicament. He shifted on the sofa so he now was lying down, both of his legs propped up the armrest, while his head and injured arm mounted soft pillows. 'Lance has a huge sofa for someone who lives alone' he thought. He shifted a bit as his outfit made him feel weird on different levels.

He was currently sporting very short shorts, a very fitting blue tank top and blue slippers. His blonde hair wasn't braided, instead it was in twintails. (Similar to miku but not to that extent lol) Some of his bangs were out, but he brushed it off to the side. His thin stature made it hard for him to look masculine, and he doesnt quite blend well when you put him together with Magress and the others. Remembering his bad luck and his attire, Urias' wielder groaned. The heat of the sun flowing inside the room making everybody sweat. Atro let out a sigh as sweat travelled down his throat and onto his chest.

"The beach sounds nice..." He said as he fanned himself.

"Hey Selena, your doll is melting." Magress spoke, and glanced at Atro as he said it. He smirked a bit and amusement was clearly evident in his eyes. The 'Unholy' guy was currently comfortable in a chair opposite to him legs stretched out and arms crossed. His dark purple muscle shirt fit him perfectly, deliciously hugging his muscles and his shorts just matched his legs. (Fudge, author, control yourself *^*) The guys' hair were all slightly messy but they looked good anyway.

Selena ran back to the living room when she heard Magress's remark. She came back from the kitchen with iced tea for everyone. She was also wearing a tank top, but it had blue and white stripes. She was wearing a short, white skirt and white sandals. Her blue hair was tied up in a high ponytail and a flower pin rested on her head. She looked gorgeous as always.

She placed the beverages at the table before taking a seat next to Atro's sofa. She looked at Magress and replied.

"Well, who wouldn't melt when all of us are here?" She smirked. The others chuckled as they sipped their cold drinks.

Lance and Vargas stood up from their place on the floor, both of them stretching. Vargas had a red muscle shirt and orange shorts, while Lance had a soft green shirt and dark green trousers. They were barefoot, and they looked like the hot lifeguards you'd purposely drown for. (I'm fangirling..help)

The others stood up as well, stretching. "Well, lets get packing then." Selena said. They were about to move when they heard loud, running footsteps.

"Brace yourselves, I sense an idiot coming this way." Lance remarked.

The footsteps had ceased, and Eze walked in with different bags. Some were strapped on him, some were carried. He sighed loudly before talking.

"No need. The handsome and cunning Eze has saved you the hassle and picked out the things you need for the beach.!" The thunder god smiled a wide grin, making everyone else chuckle. Eze was wearing black and yellow shorts. He was half naked, showing his V-line, abs, and well toned body. He wore no slippers or footwear. (..eep) After he handed everyones bags, he tossed bottles of sunscreen to everyone. They applied a generous amount to protect themselves from sunburn.

"Guys, what's up with the muscle shirts?" Eze asked.

"Its my style" Magress said.

"I don't want to go half naked yet. Might be dangerous." Vargas confidently said, glancing at Selena. The girl slightly blushed at this, looking to her side.

"Just going with the flow..." Lance calmly said.

"Pfft, you're jealous that I'm hotter." Eze said as he faced Lanced.

"As if." Lance answered.

"I wont ask about Atro, his outfit screams 'Selena was here'"

Eze was rewarded with a good smack to the face as Atro threw a pillow at him at terrifying speed.

Atro cut in, "Shut up and let's go. The heat is killing me and I want the beach!". Everyone looked at him and he felt Selena hug him. Heat was something Atro hated during summer.

"Ahw, you heard my Miku, lets go!" The maiden exclaimed as they head out.

**Yay! A long update! I'm very sorry if you guys waited too long. I just turned 16 last April 28th and I decided I would write a chapter as part of the celebration. Also, your reviews got me back into writing again! Thank you wonderful people! I'll do my best at the beach scenes and I hope I wont disappoint. Well then, till next chapter! Byee! **

**-CF15 **


	8. Relaxation and Good Moods ?

**Heeyoooo sup guys. Ok, so i know you may hate me for not updating regularly but ta-daaah! A new chapter! :D oh and if you see (words enclosed in brackets or parentheses) that's just me... The next chapters will be heavily filled with Kuda x Atro so please bear with me hehehe *awkwardly glances at floor* this is the last random one I swear...(shoo shoo writer's block) **

The sun was high up in the bright blue sky, and the wind blew gently. Coconut trees swayed to the wind's gentle rhythm and the deep blue ocean was calm, the sounds of waves slowly breaking on the shore inducing a relaxing effect. The beach was peaceful, only a few people, some in cottages, some on towels and tanning. It was really a calm, serene and beautiful day.

Until something happened.

"WE'RE HEEEEEREEEEEEEEEEEE" someone bellowed, disturbing some people but they decided to put on earphones and ignore the loud mouth.

The birds were startled and flew away as a certain loud, booming, yellow haired idiot started to storm up. Selena and the others followed after him and they settled in a fairly huge cottage. Magress made himself comfortable in a reclining chair, Vargas laid out a beach towel and got cozy, while Selena was furiously rubbing sunscreen all over Atro muttering words. One could hear Urias's wielder desperately trying to convince the maiden that he could do it himself and this was like the second sunscreen layer already but failing miserably as the Ice Goddess sent a sickly-sweet creepy smile at him. Atro got the hint and stayed silent. He turned his gaze into the ocean, letting the wind brush away some stray hair strands from his face.

No one dared to bring out Selena's bad side. The last time she went full demon was when a very drunk Eze and a drunk Vargas walked into her room while she was putting on her clothes. Not to mention Vargas lunged at her like a predator that found his prey. They woke up the next morning with head splitting headaches, a slap mark to their cheeks, and slight bruises on Vargas's arm, and scratch marks on Eze's face. Atro shivered at the memory.

'After this, I'm going back to training.' He thought. He briefly glanced at Selena.

'Yep. Definitely.' He said to himself. He then noticed a one piece swimsuit that was close to his size slightly peeking out of her bag.

.

.

.

.

.

.

'I'll double, revise and add more stuff to my routine. And...more protein...yeah more protein.'

Eze stood up and stepped out of the cottage, burying his feet in the sand. His muscles shone in the sunlight as a thin layer of sweat started to appear. Although he's an idiot, he can pass as a model. (Fudge cakes, author, stop squealing) His v-line was visible and ah looking at him would make the day even hotter. The thunderer stretched, muscles clenching then relaxing. He took a deep breath and...

"HELLO B-" a loud smack was heard as Eze was cut off. Lance currently had his right hand glued to the thunder god's face, having just almightily slapped his face. His left was at his waist, and he clicked his tongue. He shifted slightly so Eze's body could cover him from sunlight.

"Keep quiet. You half naked yellow donut." Lance said, glaring a bit at Eze.

Eze just grinned at this and proceeded to drape an arm over the lancer's shoulders. The green haired male tried to suppress the blood rising to his cheeks, and he let out a sigh.

"Get off." He said, voice calm but his eyes were averted. (Probably resisting those delicious abs- /slapped)..

"Why so grumpy, little Ivy?" Eze said with a sly smirk, his eyes looking at Lance's face.

"Shut up." Lance replied.

"Running out of smart comments sweetheart?"

And with that, a smack to the back of the head was given as the grand prize. Lance squirmed out of Eze's arm and turned around, hiding the blush in his cheeks before walking away to the beverage counter.

"He digs me." Eze unconsciously muttered. He soon caught himself and realized what he just said, and he turned pink. He let out a sigh before chucking to himself as he followed Lance's path.

"I'm thristy for something...but I feel like it isnt the thirst for beverages..." He wondered.

Lucca let out a heavy sigh and panted as he stepped on the sandy shores of the beach. He was dead tired of running. Well, he loved to run around but this was different. A few minutes earlier the deity ruler had challenged Kuda to a racing match. With the conditions of whoever loses will treat the winner to anything he wants and be his 'servant for the day.' Needless to say, Lucca immediately regretted this as he saw Kuda take off.

"Fudging sweet cakes Kuda..."

"Shush. Why am I here again?"

"To get your mind off things. Ya'know, show off your muscles, score some chicks and probably get laid" the green haired prick said with a sly smile. For some reason, Lucca was somewhat happy that he lost cause Kuda finally let out a smile as they were racing.

"I dont want to get laid tonight with some random chick I meet." Kuda said in monotone.

"Oh right...you're saving yourself." That earned him a glare from the assassin.

"Such a good puppy." Lucca swiftly moved to the side dodging Kuda's hand.

"C'mon, chill and unwind. Now lets go, we're getting a cottage."

Lucca started to head toward the counters to get themselves a place to stay, until he noticed Kuda was not moving. The assassin opened his mouth and said stuff that surprised him.

"Racing you is good for me. I win, and I dont have to spend anything. Two birds with one stone. I think I should be grateful for that."

Kuda's words made Lucca stop and the deity ruler started to have tears in his eyes. He posed a weird pose where he had his hands to his chest and exclaimed the words

"Who knew an intimidating ninja could be this cute?!" and pranced to the counter.

Kuda facepalmed and proceeded to take a closer look at the beach. The white sandy shores accentuated the deep blue sea and it was breathtaking. His attention was taken by a head of blonde hair in twintails but he dismissed it as he heard Lucca calling for him.

"GET YOUR BUTT MOVING ALREADY." came Lucca's words.

.

.

.

.

.

"One day, I'll definitely kill him." Kuda grumbled as he made his way to the green haired prick known as his friend.

**So..I'm not playing Brave Frontier anymore...due to stuff happening in my life that limits my time online..but I will finish this story. And probably write one shots since the characters and units are practically embedded within me. (That sounds weird af) Unforgettable characters = good fanfiction material :D **

**See ya next chapt!**

**-CF15**


	9. Awkwardness and Pre-Disaster!

**Woop! Update! I had alot of fun writing this chapter and I couldn't believe how corny and weird I sound sometimes. I kept grinning like an idiot but meh, that's just me. Read and review, your comments and words make me happy. currently i am in a lazy mood to edit so hehe..**

**Disclaimer: I dont own any of the characters.**

**Atro POV**

I looked back at the cottage one more time before heading towards the blue waters. Magress was taking a nap, Selena and Vargas cuddling while also taking naps, and Eze and Lance are nowhere to be found. This is my chance to be alone in the water and cool my head.. A smile made its way to my face as my feet met the cool liquid and the white sands tickling my feet. I stretched, feeling my muscles clench and tighten. They may not be that obvious, but I'm not a part of the Six Heroes for nothing. Sighing, I slowly trudged my way and went to a deeper area that reached my chest. I bent my knees, sinking my upper body.

The water felt great. Not too cold, and not too hot. I resurfaced and looked up, only to be greeted by calm blue skies and warm sun. I stayed afloat on my back for a bit before swimming back.

I swam back to shore and it felt good. I never knew I needed the beach this much. My mind was starting to relax and my thoughts were clear. I resurfaced and started walking back to the cottage. I removed my hair ties along the way, letting my hair flow. Its been a long too since I did this. I fixed my bangs a bit just as I arrived. I rummaged through my bag and took out a container filled with the sandwiches I made earlier before we gathered in Lance's living room. I took one and went out of the cottage with a towel around my back. I walked around, seeing different people also enjoying this day. Kids making sandcastles, couples playing in the water, and a group of teenagers were playing volleyball. I walked around a bit more before settling down in an outdoor a cafe which was kinda near to the beverage counter. I finished my sandwich as I arrived.

'I thought Lance and Eze were headed here?' I wondered for a bit.

'Nah, they're fine. Lance would knock some sense into Eze and guide him back anyways.' I reassured my self. I saw a dude with a small notepad and pen walking towards me and asked what I would like.

This may sound weird, but my eyes instantly locked and focused on his face. He had beautifully clear blue eyes, but one was covered by an eyepatch, and brown hair. He was very handsome and I couldn't find my words.

"What would you like from the menu?" He asked me, blue eyes meeting mine.

"Uh..uhm.." I mumbled like an idiot. "I-I cant choose. What would you recommend on this hot day?" I kinda regret saying that in a slightly nervous tone. He looked at me for a second before taking a step back and scribbled something on the notepad. When he was done, he had this smirk on his face and it made me feel weird. A little bit.

"I'd recommend a banana shake for this day." He said. He got a bit closer, and softly said,

"Don't worry about paying, its my treat for someone as gorgeous as you."

That was it. That was the cherry on the icing of a sweet, sweet chocolate cake. I blushed like mad and before I could react and say something, he gently placed a piece of paper on the table. He whispered the words that would make me weak in the knees and fall if I wasn't sitting down.

"See ya later, gorgeous." He started heading back but not before he looked at me and sent a wink in my direction. I looked at the paper and the words, 'You just made the day hotter.' in fairly nice handwriting.

-badump-

'STOP IT ATRO GET A GRIP OF YOURSELF! WHY ARE YOU AFFECTED BY BOYS?! YOU ARE ALSO A MALE FOR LUCIUS'S SAKE!' I mentally slapped myself... When was the last time I took care of my hormonal need? Right..a month ago.

.

.

.

.

.

When I calmed down, a strange feeling of guilt swept over me for a brief moment.

'What...' Suddenly, I remembered deep, onyx eyes that resembled the galaxy. I turned my head to the side and I was surprised to see him in a table next to me, talking with a red haired girl. A pang of jealousy shot through me.

"K-kuda..." The name slipped out of my mouth before I was even aware of it. He glanced my way and I averted his gaze immediately.

Kuda POV

I sighed. The green haired prick disappeared from my sight, and he's gone to who knows where. I went out of the cottage, getting ready for a swim. I stretched for a bit before taking off my shirt. I only had my dark purple swim trunks on. (*^*) I looked around, fully taking in the view of the cool waters and radiant sun. I went into the water and started swimming. I resurfaced for air and the sight that greeted me took my breath away as if I stayed underwater for a long time. Making his way towards the water was Atro, his blonde hair in cute pigtails. He wore a blue top with shorts and he looked so stunning. I saw his not so obvious muscles under the sun but it didn't hinder his appeal. For a guy, he really looked good in pigtails. I mentally slapped myself for that remark.

The smile that appeared on his face as his feet came in contact with the water made my heart flutter. His face was so..beautiful and he was so enticing. His smile always made me weak and weird. As he made his way to a deeper spot, I swam a bit further away from him.

My eyes where on him but I didnt make it obvious. I watched him swim towards the shore and when he got out of the water he took off his hair ties. Blonde hair flowing, the water droplets on his body reflected the sun giving him a sexier look. Thank you enhanced vision. I felt my lower area twitch but I willed myself to stop it. I swam back to shore and walked towards our cottage. I saw him take a bite out of a sandwich and it somehow had an effect on me. The feeling got worse when I saw him suck off some mayonnaise from his finger..

.

.

.

.

When was the last time I did it? Right..a few weeks ago. I sighed.

Without even knowing, I realized I was already following him. I kept my cool and willed my bottom area to calm down. My eyes betrayed me though as they kept landing on the blonde's plump butt and temptation swept over me. I caught myself and slowed down. Atro sat down at an outdoor cafe and, being the sneaky assassin that I am, slipped into a seat at a table besides his. This brown haired dude went up to him and I caught the way his eyes looked at Atro. I felt a sudden surge of strong jealousy and I just wanted to slight his throat right then and there. I wanted to rip out his eyepatch and rob him of vision. But then again if I did that, I'd ruin my chances with Atro. I just sighed and a female voice snapped me out of my thoughts.

"What would you like to order sir?" A girl with red hair wearing a white apron asked me. I glanced at her name tag and I decided to order.

"Iced coffee..Lancia..?" I looked at her to see if I got her name right.

"Coming right away sir. She chuckled and flashed me a sweet smile. I was about to smile back when I hear my name being called by a heavenly voice.

"K-kuda" I glanced at Atro's table and he was indeed looking my way, and as our eyes met he quickly averted his gaze. I felt blood rush to my cheeks at his action and I could see he was turning red.

Oh crap.

**Yay! Update! Jeez I want to hurry up and get these two lovebirds to marry already. But I have a busy sched this week because..college orientations and stuff. Hehehe thanks for reading! See ya next chap!**

**-CF15**


	10. Jealousy and Flirts

**GUYS IM ALIVE AGAIN. Okay so my finals are coming up and I decided to write this as I needed a break from studying and whatnot. A perfect time yes? I'm so very sorry you had to wait months for this single update...so about your requests and stuff, they're almost done! I decided that I'll upload them altogether to compensate the months of inactivity. When I'm done you'll be flooded with stories of smut, fluff, incest, and other delightful things. Stay tuned and thanks so much. Leave a review to keep me writing *giggles* btw, I'm already somewhat active on Brave Frontier. My leader is my first 7 star, Nebula Pearl Ivris and i love her..**

**Kuda POV**

Okay. So I wasnt expecting that he'd call my name as soon as he saw me. Needless to say, I wanted to jump up and down and hug him but I had to keep my cool. I feel like Angel Maria blessed me to meet with the person who makes me weak and strong..

What the heck did I just say?!

.

.

.

.

.

Lucca was right...I'm...different now. Pushing the thought aside, I saw Atro stand up, and my heart fell as I thought that he would leave. His long blond hair remained unkempt and it was really hard to believe he was a guy. Kind of like a really hot kinda muscular female you'd see at training grounds. He looked around him before making his way to my table.

Oh...OH

I mentally told myself to calm down and I squirmed a bit in my seat, half willing my lower area to not get excited. Calm down me..please.. I glimpse towards the counter and I see Lancia preparing my drink, and eyepatch dude doing his stuff with a blender. Hmph. Show off.

**Normal POV**

Atro slowly went to where Kuda's table was. Tucking a loose strand of hair over his ear quite shyly, he timidly asked the assassin if he could sit with him.

"Uh..hi" he smiled. "Is it ok if I sit with you...I mean I'd like to talk about something." Atro spoke, a little bit of awkwardness and tension in the air. His bright blue eyes looked at Kuda, and once again the assassin was thrown off guard. "Oh sure sure, go ahead." As Atro took his seat, the two started to talk about random things, from preferred pets to battle tactics, even to hairstyles. They also talked about their most annoying but-cant-seem-to-throw-away friends, Atro rambling about Eze and Kuda going off on Lucca. The previous tension all washed away by Atro's enthusiasm and Kuda's smiles, and it seemed like they forgot everything and everyone around them. They came back to reality when their drinks arrived.

Well, Atro's banana shake came first and needless to say, the atmosphere turned...heavy.

Kuda just glared at the eyepatch guy as he served Atro his drink, his smirk showing off confidence and charm. The assassin glanced and felt slight annoyance as he saw Atro's eyes light up as his drink was placed.

"One fine banana shake, made with love and sugar, on the house for a beautiful customer." came the guy.

"T-thanks." Atro glanced up, and asked "I never got your name?" with a smile that made both men die a bit.

The brown-haired male pushed back his bangs and answered "I am a fine Admiral of the Sea, Mega."

"Ohh amazing." Atro was about to ask more questions but refrained when he noticed Kuda's kinda grim expression. 'Oops.' he thought.

Lancia showed up behind Mega and broke the ice. Mega turned and started heading back to the counters, but not without winking one last time at Atro. Kuda resisted the urge to blink behind him and pierce a dagger through his neck.

"Once iced coffee for Kuda" Lancia served with a bright smile, her raid hair seeming glowing radiant in the sun. Kuda smiled and thanked her, and this time it was Atro's turn to slightly frown. She made her exit by excusing herself.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_awkward silence._

.

.

.

.

"Uhmm, so-" both of them uttered in unison. Eyes locking and cheeks slightly blushing. Atro took a sip of his shake and Kuda was slightly taken aback, and drank his coffee.

**Atro POV**

'Uwaaah he's so...so..hot...' I thought to myself. Here I am trying to keep my nerves and calming myself down with a shake, but I feel weird...maybe its because the way his throat bobs as he swallow, or how cool he looks, or the sweat slowly dripping his chest..and.. ARGH get a hold of yourself Atro! Eze would torment you if he finds out you're gay!

**Kuda POV **

'Shit. Fuck.' I just cant anymore. Well, there goes my self control. I felt hot as I saw Atro gently but hastily take the straw into his mouth and they way he wrapped his lips around it conjured a very sexy image in my head. 'Fuck off me' The way he swallowed the drink was so suggestive and I just want him so bad. Is this my punishment for not listening to Lucca's words and not taking care of my manly needs? Arghhhh.

**Normal PoV**

Atro gathered the energy to speak, Kuda's act surprisingly overwhelming him. He coughed a bit before speaking, the cold getting to his throat.

"Our cottage is kinda near from here. Wanna go meet the others?" Atro invited.

"I'm okay but wont they shred me if they saw me with you?" Kuda answered with a question.

"Dont worry, they wont. But, if your friend came along I think Eze would flip out." the light god said while pointing to Lucca, who suddenly appeared.

"Hi." Lucca gleefully said. He patted Kuda's shoulder, and glanced at him, catching thousands of daggers being glared at him. "I heard about Kuda here meeting your friends."

"Yeah, I figured this would be a good time to settle the mess we had back then" Atro smiled.

"As long as you behave, you can come." Came Kuda's deep voice.

"Yes sir!"

They finished their drinks and made their way. Kuda and Atro talked while matching each other's pace, completely oblivious to the now isolated and alone Lucca following them. The green haired male eyed Atro, and muttered to himself,

"That's one hot babe. Damn Kuda getting all lucky and stuff."

Lucca inhaled a deep sigh and smiled as a certain blonde female came across his mind.

"Well, its only 2 more days 'till she comes back. Better torment Kuda until then" the deity ruler devised with a bright smile.

**-To the suggestions of adding the god loyalists, I think I have to say no to that. I dont have much background on them and I feel like too much new characters would ruin the original story line. Thanks for reading and 'till next time! -CF15**


End file.
